1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk-cassette loading mechanism, which has cassette withdrawing means to be engaged with an inserted disk cassette, and automatically withdraw it into a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 63-71975 is a disk-cassette loading mechanism, in which an engaging convex tip of a cassette withdrawing arm is engaged with an engaged recess of the disk cassette when a disk cassette is inserted toward a disk drive, and then, the cassette withdrawing arm is moved in a direction for withdrawing the disk cassette by the help of cam means driven by a motor. Thus, the disk cassette is located in the-cassette loading position.
In such disk-cassette loading mechanism, the inserted disk cassette is withdrawn into the mechanism and automatically loaded in the cassette loading position, but the disk cassette can not be drawn out from the mechanism without depending upon a regular ejecting operation, after the motor begins to rotate.
In the meantime, it is often desired to change an inserted-disk cassette to another one in the course of inserting the disk cassette into the mechanism, so that the above disk-cassette loading mechanism will be inconvenient for use.